Bonds Beyond Time: Unbreakable Bonds (My Version)
by AvionVadion
Summary: It's not any normal threat. It's up to all our six protagonists to go back in time and defeat this evil. Paradox has threatened to destroy Duel Monsters- nearly bringing the world with it. With only their decks and disks, how will they win this battle? New Domino City, Duel Academy, and soon Domino City will be destroyed. Can they stop them? Or will Duel Monsters be gone forever?


**I do not own YGXTAS or YGOTAS or BBT the abdridged series. Or YGO I only own Ryne, Avion, and Arelia. Steal you pay.**

"Hey, Arelia." Yugi began. I looked at him bored.

"What's up?"

"Are you going to the new Domino Duel Tournament tomorrow with Grandpa and me?" I blinked confused. What tournament?

"Uh..sure. Why not?" He smiled brightly.

"Great!" He said. I smiled and nodded at him and looked back out at the Window. My thoughts where on yesterday and everything that had happened. I mean, I literally messed up big time. I just wish-wait hold on...

"Yugi." I started and looked at him. "Just who's hosting this tournament?"

"Pegasus, I think." I raised a brow.

"And you still wan to go even after what happened?" He shrugged.

"He just wanted his dead wife back. I can't blame him for that." I sighed.

"True. Very true."

**18 years later. In the future through the eyes of Avion**. **Venice, Italy.**

"I'm Batman!" Jaden yelled as he jumped off another building, barely dodging one of Stardust Dragon's attacks. The building lit on fire. I attempted to catch up with him.

"Jaden! Wait up!" He looked back at me, only to watch me nearly trip. "Whoa!"

"Via!" He shouted. He quickly picked me up bridal style, making me blush, and started to run again. "You're as light as a feather!" He joked. I laughed.

"Thanks!" I blinked when he started to sing.

"Y'all go make me get my game on! Up in here! Up in here!" I let out a small scream as he jumped off the building and fall towards the ground. "Ya'll go make me throw a facedown! Up in here! Up in here!" We landed and he set me down. "Whoa! It's a good thing I play a lot of Assassin's Creed!"

"That was too close..." I muttered. I then noticed Stardust was getting ready to attack. "And I think it's about to get even closer!"

"Oh, how about a little help, Neos!?" Jaden sang again, pulling me behind him. I rolled my eyes and laughed, but stopped when Stadust let out his attack and hit Neos.

"Good thing Venice is empty, right Jay? Or that might've been dangerous." He nodded.

"Jaden Yuki and Avion Mouto-Vadion. The duelists' who they say can speak with the spirits." The masked man said. I blinked. He heard of us? Huh.

"I see our reputation proceeds us." Jaden said closing his eyes, smiling. I blinked my mismatched eyes in confusion. Just then Banner in his golden light glory appeared.

_"So he's the one who's behind all of this destruction."_ He said, taking on his spirit form.

"I think so Professor Banner." I told him.

"Pretty impressive too." Jaden continued. 'I mean wow, bringing all of these Duel Monsters to real life?"

_"Don't be too excited._" Yubel said, appearing next to Jaden. "_He _is_ trying to kill you with them after_ all."

"Jaden, Avion, I've finished what I came here to do." The masked man continued. We looked up at him and I grabbed Jaden's hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine. "Say goodbye! Now I've come to finish you off as well!" He drew a card and placed it on his duel disk. We watched as lightning formed, and collapse right in front of us, a dragon coming out of it.

"Whatever's coming I doubt it's good!" Jaden shouted. My grip on his hand tightened.

"Farewell, Jaden, Avion!"

**19 years later. In the eyes of Reyna.**

"Yusei?" I asked, looking at him through my orange and black bangs. "The dream bothering you again?"

"If only it was just a dream." He replied.

"But it was so long ago." Crow said. "It was rebuilt using your father's research that was compromised."

"He's right. You can't change what's already been done." Jack continued. "You need to stop looking at the past and look at the future."

"They're both right Yusei." I told him, worried. "And you _know _I don't like Jack very much."

I frowned and grabbed his helmet from his Duel Runner and threw it at him. He caught it easily and looked at me. I smiled innocently and said,

"What?" I asked.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Jack told him.

"Yeah! Let's go for a ride!" Crow agreed. Yusei smiled.

"Alright."

Later.

"Pwotagonists!" A voice shouted as we rode. I blinked and looked behind my shoulder to see a white Duel Runner following us.

"Who's that!?" I asked loudly, making sure the guys could hear me.

"I don't know!" Yusei replied.

"But his hair id beautiful!" Jack yelled. "Oooohhhh!"

"Crow look out!" Yusei shouted.

"Jack look out!" Crow yelled.

"Reyna look out!" Jack shouted.

"Random Dude, look out!" I yelled. The Random dude leaned his Runner to the side on the road, making sparks fly. "Whoa!"

"We got a tail gater!" Crow announced, speeding up.

"I've never seen a duel Runner like that before." Jack observed, looking behind him.

"Nor the Duelist who's riding it!" Yusei said. The Random Dude's lights flashed twice. I gasped and my mismatched brown eyes widened.

"I don't believe it! He's challenging us to a duel!" Jack exclaimed.

"If it's a duel he wants then it's a duel he'll get!"

"He's all yours." Crow told Yusei.

"Take him down!" I cheered.

_"Duel Mode engaged." _The Duel Runner voice program said.

"All right! Let's Rev it up!"

"Show him you junk!" Jack shouted.

"What!?" Yusei demanded.

"Warrior! Show him your Junk Warrior!" I blinked. Not the weirdest thing I heard, but still strange.

(Que epic intro...**YUGIOH! Bonds Beyond Time! Unbreakable** Bonds!...QUe epic ending...)

We rode faster as Junk Synchron and Sonic chick escaped the explosion.

"This guy's tough!" I exclaimed.

"Whoever he is, he's got moves!" Jack agreed.

"It's time to take him down!" Crow yelled.

"I synchro summon...StarDust Dragon!" Sonic chick and Junk Synchron were sacrificed and Stardust Dragon appeared in all of his majestic glory. ATK 2500

"I don't think so!" The Random Guy shouted and pulled out a blank card. I blinked.

"A blank card? What is that for!?" Yusei wondered. The card then glowed and a burst of light shot out and hit Stardust. THe dragon roared, making me flinch, in pain. I might not be like Yuuki and Luna, to where they can see Duel Spirits, but I can still hear them. A little gift I got from my parents. Stardust was encased inside a purple sphere of some sort. I watched in horror as the sphere shrunk, Stardust still inside, and plunge right back into the blank card. The blank card now had a picture of Stardust.

"What the hell!?"

"Am I seeing thing!?" Jack asked, purple eyes wide. "Stardust Dragon-it's-"

"Gone!" Crow exclaimed, cutting him off. "It's stolen!"

"But how could that be!?" Yusei shouted in shock. The man laughed.

"A great many things are possible Yusei!" He said speeding up his duel runner so that it was now next to Yusei's. He he;d up Stardust. "And now that I have the great Stardust Dragon, the demise of you and your time is one of those things!" He laughed.

"Who are you!?" I heard Yusei demand. THe man laughed loudly and shouted,

"Paradox! Mwahahah-ahahah-hahahaha!" We gasped nad watched as Paradox took off at an incredible speed, his Duel Runner glowing white and vanish in a flash of light. The four of us stopped our Duel Runners. Yusei grabbed his blank card and looked at it sadly.

"Stardust..."

Later

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Jack asked, annoyed. Crow made gestures with his hands.

"I would, but I don't know myself!" I face-palmed.

"None of us knows, Crow." I muttered.

"I still can't believe he took Stardust!" Yusei said, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Well why did that bastard take him? That's what I would like to know!" Jack said, angrily. Just then the doors opened and I was tackled to the ground.

"Nee-chan!"

"Big sister!"

"Yuuki! Judai! Can't...breathe! Gah!" They let go and a grabbed my neck gently, trying to regain the oxygen that I lost.

"Yuuki, Judai." Yusei said surprised. Then a red head head with brown eyes and two fraternal twins with green hair came in. "Akiza, Leo, Luna!"

"No offense, but this isn't really the best time for a social call." Jack said rudely.

"Who ever said this was social, Jack!?" Leo snapped.

Judai look up in remembrance. "Oh yeah! We happen to be here on business!"

"Business?" I asked confused.

"What's up?" Yusei asked.

"Leo, Yuki, Judai and I were surfing on the internet about Duel Monsters history when we found this!" She handed Yusei a metal thing. (Very descriptive I know.) Yusei clicked the button and a screen appeared.

"hey! I recognize that guy!" Crow exclaimed.

"I should hope so!" Jack said. "That's Maximillion Pegasus. The chairman of Industrial Illusions. He's the creator of Duel Monsters."

"And next to him!" Then zoomed out and we looked at the picture of Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion. "Grandfather! Grandmother!" I exclaimed. Judai and Yuki attempted to climb on my back so they could see.

"Where!?" Yuuki asked.

"I can't see!" I let out a small scream as I fell onto the floor.

"Yugi and Arelia Mouto. The King and Queen of Games themselves." Yusei said in awe.

"No...Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion. They aren't married in there yet." Luna corrected.

Yusei continued. "They say their the best duelists to even have picked up a deck."

"Doesn't look so tough to me. Course how could you with that dated hair cut!" I glared at him.

"Hey! That's my Grandfather we're talking about!"

"I know. But still...even I admit that they're dueling legends! What I wouldn't give to see them in action back in their day."

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Yusei asked them. Akiza shook her head and said,

"No. Scroll over to the next page." He did so and what we saw caused everyone to gasp.

"Wait! Stardust Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed. I did a double take. Stardust Dragon was indeed in teh picture.

"But he didn't exist back then!" I said.

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Judai said. I looked at the two-toned black and blue haired boy, raising a brow.

"Look here!' Crow said and began to read aloud. "It says here that Dragons appeared in Europe and destroyed it most of it about...a year...ago...what?"

"But I don't ever remember hearing about this." Yusei said.

"But this is a major historical event!" I exclaimed.

"And that's just it!" AKiza told us. "This is new history! Somehow the past has changed!" Yusei gasped and thought for a moment before tapping the screen a few times.

"Wait a minute...it's him!" We could see a picture of the guy that Yusei was dueling earlier.

"You found Waldo!?" Jack asked.

"It's the guy who stole Stardust!:

"Waldo store your Stardust!?"

"Jack!"

"Yusei!"

"No."

"Okay!" I saw something black out of the windows and looked. My eyes widened.

"Guys! Look! Outside!" We all ran outside in a hurry.

"I don't like the looks of this guys!" Jack said as we watched buildings turn black and crumble. I pulled Judai and Yuuki over to me. More black ash fell.

"Leo, what's happening!?" Luna asked her twin in fright.

"Our city's vanishing!" He replied, equally scared. Yuuki and Judai hid behind me.

"But why?" Akiza asked.

I sweatdropped. "Maybe I've seen one to many movies or I just have a knack for this...but if something changes in the past doesn't that change the future?"

"Yeah, so?" Crow asked.

"If the past has changed then that would mean..." His violet eyes widened. "What the masked man said was true! Our era...our period in time...is meeting it's end!" We watched in horror as people screamed and ran from teh falling buildings. It was at that moment all of our signer marks started to glow red. Well...their marks, my eyes. I'm special. I got the Crimson Dragon eyes. Yusei looked at his glowing back.

"That's the mark of the Crimson Dragon!" Akiza observed.

"And look! It's power is surging through Yusei's and Reyna's Duel Runners too!" Indeed Yusei's red Duel Runner and my black and red one was glowing red. I gasped when I saw the Dragon. Yusei took off running.

"What are you doing!?" Akiza called.

"I'm not sure but it's calling to me!"

I took off running to my Duel Runner. "You ain't leavin' without me!" I hopped onto my Duel Runner and put my helmet on. The two of us took off, The Crimson Dragon flying above us.

"Since when coudl you go back in time?" Yusei asked hte Dragon.

"Since forever!" It replied.

"In that case,could you take me to go back and meet my parents?"

"Mine too?" I asked as we rode.

"Nooo! That would be a lame use of my powers! And you're meeting them anyway!"

The Crimson Dragon let out another roar.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we drove faster, eventually disappearing into a flash of light.

**Back 19 years and in the eyes of Avion. Venice, Italy.**

"Nice Dragon." Jaden complemented from beside me. "Know where I could score one?"

"Jaden Yuki. Calm, cool, and collected till the very end! I'm afraid your girlfriend isn't though." Jaden frowned and he tightened his grip on my hand. "Now perish!" Jaden's eyes widened when the Dragon let out a blast of blue lightning (Best I cna describe it)

"Jaden!" I screamed when Neos got destroyed and moved in front of him, taking most of the blast. I screamed in pain and we were thrown back.

"AVION!" I fell to my knees and panted. "Avion!" He knelt down and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off. I lifted my head and smiled weakly at him. "I've had worse." I took a deep breath.

"Don't do that ever again!" He told me. He was frightened for my life. Even if I didn't know it.

"Finish them!" Masked man ordered his dragon. Jaden quickly wrapped his arms around me protectively and closed his eyes. I did the same.

It was at that moment, the moment we thought we were done for good, a red ghostly dragon thing came and flew in front of us,absorbing the attack.

"What's this!?" Masked man asked surprised. I opened my eyes as did Jaden. We gasped when we saw two people very familiar people jump out on a motorcycle of some sort. The first was a girl who had a hair style similar to mine, two-toned black and orange-brown. She had ghostly pale skin, mismatched brown eyes, the left a dark brown and the right a milk chocolate. She was wearing a black dress with a brown belt and a pair of shorts-like tights that went a little above her knees. There was a hole in the chest area of the dress, so you could see some cleavage, not much, but some. She had a red jacket that was similar to my Slifer Jacket and had two black straps on each shoulder, holding the jacket sleeves up. She also had a pair of black boots on and had strange yellow tattoos under her eyes.

The other was a young man with black crab-like hair that had yellow highlights and violet eyes. He had tan skin and wore a black shirt with a red symbol on it, a dark blue jacket with strange designs, black pants. He also had the strange yellow tattoo mark under his eyes.

"Paradox!" The young man said. "We came!"

"What!?"

"To the past!" The woman continued.

"Ohh..." Paradox said.

"And I also had an orgasm." THe man finished. (What is that anyway? o.O)

"Ew..."

"Ha!" Jaden laughed. "Nice!" I raised a brow, not sure what that meant.

"How!? How did you follow me back in time!?" Paradox demanded.

"I don't know!" The woman answered, making _me_ laugh.

"That changes nothing!" Paradox said. "If you don't perish by my hand the hands of time will do you in!" Jaden stood and helped me up. He still held me protectively in his arms.

"Hands of wha-?" He asked confused. I was just as confused, but that seemed to strike a chord with Reyna and Yusei. How did I know who they where? Well, let's just say there was a little incident that caused them to appear in our time in the abandoned dorm with Yuuki and Judai. Still don't know why they look like us though.

Paradox started to walk away.

"Hold on!" Yusei yelled.

"Come back here!" Reyna screamed. Too late, he was already on his White motorcycle thing and drove away into a flash of light.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Later on a rooftop.

"Yusei! Reyna! Any chance you guys could tell us what's going on?" Jaden asked. Reyna's eyes widened when Jaden said their names.

"How the hell do you know our names?" She demanded. Jaden was taken-aback, as was I.

"You...you guys told us after you woke up in the infirma-" Yusei cut me off.

"Stop! You can't tell us anything."

I flinched. "Sorry! Sh-she asked and-" I sighed, cutting myself off. "I'll shut up now. But can you at least tell us who that masked man was?"

"I wish I knew." He turned to me. "You took quite a hit there, protecting your friend."

"Boyfriend, actually." I cut in, blushing. Jaden and I weren't dating that long actually. Only about 3/4ths of the year. "And I'm fine. I've had worse, believe me. _Much_ worse. He never stops trying to make my life miserable." I laughed humorlessly, causing Jaden to frown.

"He should be in jail now, Via. You don't have to worry about your Uncle, besides, I already promised I'd protect you!"

"I know...but still. He escaped last time."

Yusei didn't really want to ruin our moment-ish thing but said, "Who are you and what's wrong with your hair?"

"That's me alright! And dueling's my game!" Reyna looked at me and asked,

"Your name?"

I smiled and gave a weak three-fingered salute. "Avion Mouto-Vadion, at your service! And yes, my parents are Arelia and Yugi Mouto! Though Yugi's more of an adoptive father since Atem is my real father but hey-who cares?" I noticed her eyes widen when I said my name. Her gaze then traveled to my stomach. I blinked. "What? Did I get fat or something?" I poked my stomach lightly, though I had a feeling I knew what she was thinking. Let's just say that there was a dance at Duel Academy a month or two ago and someone spiked the punch. Let's leave it at that.

"No...just...curious is all." She lied. I frowned.

"It didn't seem that much of a game to that guy." Jaden said and gained a worried face. "At all."

"it's not. He has another agenda." Yusei replied, holding a hand up to his chest.

"No matter. We'll get out payback." Jaden gave him a thumbs up. "You'll see!" I blinked when I noticed the bikes for the first time.

"Cool motorcycles!"

"Yeah! They look like somethin' out of the future!" Jaden agreed.

"That's because it is." Reyna said...rather bluntly.

**"It is!?" **We asked shocked, surprised, and confused.

"Whattya mean it is?" Jaden asked Reyna. I nodded.

_"It's just as they say Jaden, Avion. Or did you forget they're from another time?"_ Banner asked us. The two of us looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Quite messing with us." Jaden said laughing. "Besides how would you guys know?"

_"Because like you two, Yusei and Reyna have gifts." _Yubel said.

_"A gift that connects him to the world of Duel Monster Spirits."_ Banner continued. Yusei took off his gloves and Reyna made her eyes glow red.

"I think they mean this mark and Reyna's eyes." Yusei told us. We blinked and he put his gloves back on. Reyna's eyes stopped glowing.

"Well, it looks like the four of us have something in common!" I said, "Not counting mine and Reyna's appearance. Though, we could be sisters! Or mother and daughter!" I joked that last bit, not meaning it to be taken seriously.

"Yes." Reyna said slowly, as if she wasn't sure what to say. "Exactly like that. Now, tell us exactly how this got started with you and Paradox."

"The masked dude?" I asked she nodded and Jaden began to explain.

"Well, some class mates of ours kept reporting that their cards kept on getting snatched." I continued the explanation.

"Jaden was going to go look for the thief alone-" I sent a look in direction. He smiled sheepishly. "-but I convinced him to let me tag along."

"So we searched and found You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Reyna asked confused. I laughed. Yusei looked at her and said,

"They mean Paradox." She nodded.

"Right, I knew that."

"Hey Yusei, you're from the future right?"

"Yes, and I know you probably have a lot of questions but I can't tell you anything. If I did it could be...dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jaden asked.

"Life as we know it would cease to exist. We'd be cast in a world where time and space held no meaning." he looked away. "In short...I can't give you any spoilers." I pouted and laughed when Jaden asked excitedly,

"I have question!"

"I already told you I can't tell you anything!"

"This isn't a spoiler!"

"Okay..."

"Can I ride your bike!?"

"I already told you no."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!

"I'll let you ride my bike if you can tell me one thing."

"Ask away."

"...Why are we in Venice?"

"...Fuck it Yu-in."

"Always do." Reyna and I just watched this scene quietly, only to burst out laughing at the end.

"O-Okay! A-Anyways-" Reyna tried to start. "Even th-though we just met, we need to stop this guy." Her laughter generally decreased.

"Because life as we know it...won't be as you know it! My time your time! It will all change!" Yusei took over. "And trust me it's not a change for the better!"

"Hold up...are you askin' us to team up with you-" I began.

"-to take this dude down?" Jaden finished. Our finishing each other sentences where starting to creep them out, but they didn't say anything. One of the perks for living with a pair of twins for 14-15 years. You catch up on their twin-telepathy."

"That's right Jaden, Avion." He said smiling.

"Hey Yusei." Jaden said whispering.

"What?"

"I see dead people."

"I'm going to begin shunning you for the rest of the movie!"

"Okay, but how are we gonna find this Paradox guy? I mean he's not here, he split." I blinked, realizing he had a point.

"I'm guessing that he went back farther into time, back to the point where he makes the big move and history is changed forever."

"Whoa whoa! What do you mean changes history and alters the future?" He then took off his bag and pulled out my laptop."See, here, I'll show ya." He turned it out, went on the internet and began to type something when, "Oh my god!"

"Are those woman doing what I think she's doing?" Yusei asked mortified. I grew furious.

"I'mma gonna kill Spirit! I said he could use my laptop if he _didn't_ bookmark things like this!"

"Nevermind," Jaden said and unbookmarked it. "I'll just go too and-it says our shows never existed!"

"What!?" I demanded and looked at the screen. "This can't be!"

"But that would mean-" Reyna never got to finish her sentence for buildings started to crumble.

"Neos is gone!" Jaden exclaimed looking at his blank card. I grabbed his hand.

"We can worry about that later! We need to get out of here!"

"If only we had a motorbike!"

"I already told you, you're not riding my damn bike!"

**18 years in the past. In the eyes of Arelia. Present day**

"Welcome to the Domino Duel Tournament!" I looked around at all the cosplays and felt envious.

"Aw! You didn't tell me I could cosplay!" Yugi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you knew."

"This certainly is a good turn out." Grandpa said.

"And it's no wonder why. It's rumored that Pegasus himself was going to be here today." Yugi told Grandpa. It was then that I noticed something.

"Yugi step in front of me."

"Why?"

"Just do it please." He did so and I gasped.

"No! You're as tall as me! This can't be happening!" It was at that moment a helicopter flew down and I could hear Face Up, Face Down playing in the background. Pegasus stepped out, holding a microphone, a flipped his hair.

"WElcome all you foolish nerds!" He sang. "To the gayest spectacle in the world! I'm making a cameo in this movie! I'm much more fabulous in 3D." He laughed.

"Is it just me or does that pirate look like Hitler?"

"Arelia! You can't go around saying such things! It's rude!" I looked at Grandpa and he seemed to be thinking about it.

"She has a point you know, Yugi." I grinned victoriously.

"See!" Wait...hold on. PIRATE HITLER!? My eyes widened. "Hey-uh guys, I think it's be best if we leave."

"What? Why?" Grandpa and Yugi asked.

"Well uh..." It couldn't think of an excuse for Dragons started flying above us.

"I wonder what time it is." Yugi said.

"Oh! The Americans are invading us with dragons! Just like back in 19451' Grandpa exclaimed. It was then that Stardust shot a building, making it fall and people scream and run.

"I don't think those are holograms Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi!" Grandpa shouted as he was whisked away by a crowd.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted and I grabbed his arm. Cyberend then let out three blasts of fire onto buildings, lighting them on fire.

"Keep hold of my and and don't let go!"

"It's my worst fear!" Pegasus shouted. "I've been upstaged!" A building started to fall. "The building!" Run you feminine being! Run for your f*cking life! Don't stand there! "AH!" He screamed and I paled when I heard CRUNCH and SPLAT. I saw little bits of blood from where Pegasus got crushed. My vision began to get blurry and breaths where shaky. Everything was slowly starting to turn black. I knew that I was going to faint form shock. I fell and everything went black.

"Grandpa!" I woke to the scream. I sat up only to yelp in pain and place a hand to my head. "A-Arelia? Arelia!" I nearly fell backwards as I was tackled in a hug.

"Yugi?' I asked confused. It was then that I realized he was crying. My eyes widened and I noticed that he had something clenched tightly in his hand. Grandpa's bandanna. No...Grandpa...Tears started to fall from my eyes as well and I placed one hand on Yugi's head and the other on his back. "It's okay...everything's going to be alright...I-I promise." As long as Jaden and Yusei come in time.

"He's gone! Grandpa's gone!" He sobbed. It was then Paradox's (Abridged) laugh rang out. Yugi slowly lifted his head and I removed my hand. We looked up at the top of one of the only remaining buildings and saw a man standing on it.

"Finally my work is complete! And as you can see Pwotagonist is that there is nothing of yours I can't take! It took some doing but history is now forever changed, so that Duel Monsters is no more!" Huh, forgot about that guy. Just then a bright red light came out of nowhere. We turned out heads to see a giant red ghostly dragon fly right towards us. I screamed.

"No! I don't want to be Nibbles' and Dragon Bits!" I screamed as we were swallowed by the dragon. Next thing I know we were screaming and falling comically out of the Dragon's side and onto the roof a building.

**Third Person Pov.**

"Whoa!" Jaden and Avion screamed as they, Yusei and Reyna, landed.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna let me ride it." Jaden said to Yusei.

"Everybody gets one." He replied. Reyna helped Avion off the Duel Runner and the four ran over to Yugi and Arelia. Yugi was rubbing his head and Arelia groaned, from her upside down position.

"Mother! Father! Are you guys okay!?" Avion asked kneeling next to the King and Queen of Games.

"Oh, my head..." Arelia muttered and opened her round narrow eyes. When she saw Avion she screamed, making Avion flinch and run and hide behind Jaden. Who happened to be right next to her. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like me!?" She paused for a moment. "Almost look like me! S-Same goes for you!" She pointed at Reyna, still upside down. Yugi stopped rubbing his head and sat up.

"Where are we? Is Grandpa okay? And-Nibbles' and Dragon Bits? Really Arelia? We go and get eaten by a dragon and that's the best you can think of?"

"Yes, now can somebody help me get-Oh, I don't know...right side up?" Jaden and Avion walked over and helped her sit up, but not before Avion and Arelia had electricity shoot up their spine when they touched. Arelia's eyes widened. "Y-You're...you're...you're my...my-my-" She had trouble finishing her sentence. Her eyes were as wide as Dinner plates. Yusei looked between the two, knowing what was going on. Yugi changed the subject.

"Where's Pegasus? Wait..." He looked down and saw everyone fine and perfectly normal. No panic or falling buildings. "Was it all just a dream?"

"Sorry, but no." Reyna told him bluntly, but apologetic.

"See, here's the deal Bro." Jaden started.

"It's not about _where_ you are, but _when_." Avion finished.

"We've taken you back in time." Yusei explained to the two duelists. "Before the dragons blasted the place."

"Hey, look! My Neos is back!" Jaden exclaimed. Avion stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. She was a head shorter than him, just like Reyna was to Yusei. Must be family genes, a plague, or something.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Who _are_ you guys?" Yugi asked. Arelia nodded and pointed at the two boys in the group.

"I know you two...but I don't know them or their relationship with you guys...which is scaring me slightly." She mumbled the last part, but Yugi heard her.

"You actually don't know who those two girls are?" She shook head.

"Nope! NEver heard nor seen them before in my life."

"Are you psychic?" Jaden asked curiously. She laughed and waved her fingers in a ghostly manner.

"Yes~ I kno-ow your fututre~ Ohhhhh~"

"Awesome! Hey-"

"No! She can't tell you anything Jaden!" Yusei told him sharply. He pouted.

"Fine... I'm Jaden Yuki! The cute Hyperactive one that people want to choke in his sleep!"

"I'm Yusei Fudo. I'm the serious one with the voice that makes the fangirls swoon."

Reyna placed a hand on her hip and introduced herself. "Reyna Zephyria Mouto-Vadion-Yuki. Long last name I know. Not my fault my parents wanted to have it like that. I'm the blunt, sarcastic one with the figure that every girl wants to kill me for."

Avion was next. She gave a three-fingered salute and said, "Avion Zephyria Mouto-Vadion at your service! But I prefer Avion Zephyria Vadion. I'm the shy, sarcastic one with the personality that Alexis hates me for!"

Arelia was last and crossed her arms saying, "And I'm Arelia Zephyria Vadion. The sarcastic, motherly one with a past that makes people want to cry."

"Yusei, Reyna, Jaden and Avion...I'm Yugi Mouto. And I was playing card games before it was cool."

"Oh, don't worry. We know."

"You do? How?

"Cause we're from the future. No big whoop." Jaden told him. Avion rolled her eyes and flicked him in the forehead. "Ow!"

"What?"

"Well~ I guess it's kind of a big whoop."

"Bottom line, we're here to save the world." Avion said. Arelia blinked. "...Again."

"The masked man you saw. He must be stopped." Yusei continued.

"History will be changed and Duel Monsters will be destroyed basically if we don't." Reyna said.

"We've seen what happened if he's not" Yusei said. "Just like you."

"This guy, made it seem like his mission in life is to take down Pegasus."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Something to do with cardgames destroying the world or something like that." Arelia told him.

"Everything Duel Monster created like school, cities, game...they'll all go down with Pegasus!" Jaden explained.

"But it doesn't have to be that way!" Avion continued. "That's why we're here!"

"That bastard's going to pay for sending my Grandpa to the Shadow Realm!"

Reyna blinked. "The whatta Realm?"

"You know, the Shadow Realm. The big cloudy, purpley place you go to when something really bad happens to you."

"I think you're talking about hell." Jaden told him.

"No! It's the Shadow Realm! You know when someone falls from a really tall building or they get stabbed in the chest...they go straight to the Shadow Realm! What? Don't you have the Shadow Realm in the future?"

"I don't think that's a real thing." Yusei told him.

"So wait...is my Grandpa...really dead?"

"Fraid' so bro." Jaden said apologetically.

"I thought this was supposed to be a kids movie!" Arelia exclaimed.

"Yugi, we can't beat Paradox alone. Well, I mean I probably could but Jaden definitely can't. "

"That's cold dawg." Jaden replied while Reyna flinched and said,

"Yowch! That had to hurt."

"Yugi Mouto, will you join us in our quest to defeat Paradox and save the world along with a harmless childrens card game!?"

Yugi stood up. "That guy hurt my Grandpa. And it also sounds like he's trying to hurt the card game that I love. So I'm more than willing to help you four in anyway that I can." He looked at Arelia. "What about you?"

She pounded her fist on her chest and gave a peace sign. "If you think you're doing this without me, then you are in some _deep_ trouble." He smiled. "I want some fun too."

"Then it looks like our group is complete."

"Aw yeah! We got the King and Queen of Games in our corner! Now let's do this!" Arelia looked at Yusei.

"How much time do we have?"

"About an hour." He replied confused. "Why?" The three girls looked at eachother and in unison said,

"**We're going to Burger King!"**

**X.X**

They sat at the booth bored to Death. Avion had her head on Jaden's shoulder, who was tapping his fingers on the table boredly. Reyna's eyes were threatening to close and Yusei had to poke her arm to snap her eyes back open. Arelia was shifting uncomfortably from her spot next to Yami, who happened to take over Yugi when they arrived. She was still trying to figure out how to tell him about what happened at the alley with Bakura, so naturally she was uncomfortable. Yami smiled at her and put his hand on hers, which was on the table. She blushed. It was that moment the waiter came.

"May I take your orders?" He asked. Everyone looked up, well, Reyna snapped awake and Avion lifted her head off of Jaden's shoulder.

"Umm, yeah. I'll have the egg-bread and curry." Jaden said looking up from the menu. Avion nodded and said quietly,

"I-I'll take the bacon cheesburger." Jaden smiled at her and took her hand in his whispering,

"Relax. It's just the waiter. He's not going to do anything." She blushed and nodded. She wasn't really herself around new people and was always shy.

However, the waiter was eyeing the three young girls. Yusei noticed and frowned.

"I think I'll take the same thing as Avion." Arelia told the waiter, looking up at him smiling.

"Same here." Reyna agreed. "Nothing's better than a good old bacon cheeseburger."

"I'll just take the Ramen." Yusei told him, eyeing him suspiciously, yet his voice remained calm and serious.

Yami shrugged. "I'll just have the regular hamburger with fries."

"Hmm, anything else? Especially for you lovely ladies?" The response was immediate. Avion turned bright red and gripped Jaden's hand from under the table, Arelia blushed and stuttered that she wasn't pretty, and Reyna turned a light shade of pink, her orange and black bangs covering her eyes. All three of the guys frowned. It wasn't really that surprising. The waiter was good looking. He had long black hair and light blue eyes, and tan-ish skin. Imagine Kaname from Vampire Knight only with light blue eyes instead of red, and you get the picture. "I could get you _anything_ you _desire._" Jaden, Yami, and Yusei were glaring daggers at the man now. If looks could kill, the waiter would be 50ft under.

"N-No." Avion stuttered, face a bright red. "I-I already have a boyfriend." Oh...ouch. That had to hurt. But the man didn't look hurt. He just looked at Jaden curiously.

"Really? He doesn't really seem to be your type. None of these _children_ do." His voice was silky and smooth. "They don't look like they seem to be any of you lovely ladies type. Surely you could do better."

Arelia frowned. "Yami is very much my type, thank you very much!"

Avion tightened her grip on Jaden's hand. "I-I..." She tried to figure out what to say. The only threats to her and Jaden's relationship was Alexis, who was constantly threatening her to break up with Jaden, saying that they don't belong together. Her face turned slightly green and she placed her other hand on her stomach. She stood up. "Excuse me!" She said quickly and took off towards the bathroom. Jaden blinked. As did the rest of the group. Was she not feeling well?

Which left only poor blunt and innocent Reyna. (Ha! Innocent! Pfft!Shpft! Hahaha! Blunt maybe but innocent!? Ha!) ("Shut it Isabella!") "Hey! That's AvionVadion to you!") She blinked up at him as everyone turned to look at her. "What's it to you?" She asked...bluntly.

The man was took by surprise, but was liking the girl even more. "Well, crabby here-" He gestured to Yusei. "-just doesn't seem to be your type." He gazed down at her, or to be more specific, a part of her torso. She glared and pointed to her face.

"Hello! My face is up here you pedo! Are you going to deliver our orders or not? Cause if not, we're going to Wendy's." The man paled and took off.

Arelia punched a face in the air. "Yeah! One for Reyna, None for Kaname!"

"Kaname?" Reyna asked confused. Arelia sweatdropped.

"What? He looks like him only with blue eyes. Kaname's from Vampire Knight. But Zero is much cooler."

Yami frowned slightly at this and tightened his grip on Arelia's hand.

"Way to be blunt with the waiter Reyna." Yusei told her. She smiled and laughed.

"Go that right Yusei! No one can make fun of your hair but me!" He shook his head but smirked.

It was at this moment Avion came back, but looked serious. She didn't sit down. "Hey...J-Jay...can I talk to you in private?" Jaden sensed something wrong immediately. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"What's wrong Via? Did that waiter do something to you when you left?" He grew angrier by the second. She shook her head quickly, she wasn't really a big fan of an angry Jaden.

"No! It's just..." Her eyes traveled to the group at the table. "..remember that night after we got drunk from when someone spiked the punch?" He nodded, still confused. "Just-" She tugged on his Slifer Jacket Sleeve and gestured outside. "-Come on. It's important." He followed her outside.

"What just happened?" Arelia asked blinking.

"Avion took Jaden outside to talk to him."

She looked at Reyna, the one who answered. "Are you really that Blunt?"

"She is, actually." Yusei answered. Yami laughed. Reyna pouted, making Yusei smile a little.

"WHAT!?" THey heard Jaden scream. They stood up and looked outside. They could barely make out anything, but Jaden's face seemed to be a cross between Happiness and worry. "but-only-18-when-spiked punch at dance-great-Avion." Where the only words they could make out. Reyna look at Yusei with a knowing look in her eyes. Yusei did the same-uh-he looked at Reyna, not-not at himself. Is that even possible? Without using a mirror or anything?

"I'm happening." She whispered to him. He nodded, understanding. Arelia heard and was deeply confused, but had a feeling at what was going on with Avion. What's that supposed to mean? "I'm happening"? Makes no sense...unless... Her eyes widened.

"Here's your food." Said a rather perky waitress. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "I hope it's all to your liking. And you four are such cute couples!" She gushed. The girls blushed while Yami smirked and wrapped his arm around Arelia's waist, pulling her to him, and resting his chin on her head. SHe blushed and didn't saying anything-not that she could anyway. The waitress aww'ed again and set down their food.

"Food!" Avion and Jaden came running back in.

x.x

"I don't trust that guy." Arelia muttered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Why?" Avion asked, finally speaking up.

"he just screams 'Rapist'." Reyna answered.

"How would you know?" Jaden asked, extremely happy for some reason, but his eyes kept glancing over to Avion's stomach every now and then.

"I was attacked by one once." she replied. Yusei nodded. "Crab-hair over here-" She gestured to Yusei. "-saved my sorry ass." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, how much longer do we got?" Yami asked.

"About 40-35 minutes." Yusei told him.

"He seemed nice...enough." Avion carried on teh conversation. They blinked and looked at her. Was she oblivious to flirting or something?

Arelia sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You didn't notice the way he was eyeing you?"

"i thought he was looking at you!"

"I'm right across from you! And Reyna's next to me on my left!"

"Nyeh?" Reyna asked, looking up from her burger that was halfway in her mouth.

Silence.

Everybody laughed.

x.x

"Now all we need to do is create a distraction." Yugi said after they all made it back to the roof they were on when Jaden, Avion, Yusei and Reyna appeared.

Jaden then had Yubel appear and blast the stadium. Avion pumped a fist in the air and cheered. She then jumped and wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck, laughing. Jaden smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Arelia blinked in surprise.

'And here I thought Jaden didn't even know what a relationship meant.' She thought and shook her head, smiling lightly.

Everybody who saw and heard the explosion screamed and ran for their lives.

"Nice shot Jaden." Yugi told him. Yusei nodded while Reyna laughed.

"Yeah, way to endanger innocent lives!" Arelia commented. Jaden gave them a thumbs up, albeit with some difficulty due to Avion still hugging him and said,

"Don't thank me, thank Yubel!"

"Who's Yubel?" Reyna asked confused form her spot next to Yusei.

"The Demon who lives inside my head!" Jaden replied, a bit too cheerfully.

"...Wonderful." Yusei said after a long silence. Paradox's (Abridged) laughter came out of nowhere.

"I think not!" He shouted as he came out of a portal on his white Duel Rider. They somehow made it on the ground and got in battle stances. "We meet again Pwotagonists!

"Okay Paradox! Time to show us who you really are! Take off that damn mask!" Yusei demanded. Paradox did so and all the girls could swear that they heard 'Dun dun Dunnnn!' music in the background.

"Oh my god!" Arelia shouted smiling stupidly.

"It's him!" Reyna continued rendering a shocked face.

"I don't believe it! I totally didn't see this coming!" Avion yelled, surprise in her voice.

"Okay, so does anybody actually know this guy?" Yugi asked. Yusei shook his head.

"Nope."

"Never met him." Jaden agreed.

"Of course you don't know who I am! I'm fwom the future!" Paradox told them Arelia sweatdropped at what happened next.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusei demanded.

'Uh...they do realize that they're from the future too...right?' She wondered, sweatdropping. 'Or did they just forget?'

"Forget him, now why...what was with the mask?" Jaden asked.

"What?" paradox asked confused.

"You were wearing a mask." Avion continued.

"No I did not."

**"Yes you** **did!**" Jaden and Avion yelled in unison. As she said multiple times in the future, 'It happens when you live with a pair of twins for 13 years. You gain twin or in my case, friendtelapthy.'.

"Did not!"

"You completely and totally did!" Reyna yelled, getting annoyed.

"Look, it makes my character design look interesting. What do you want from me!?" He asked, raising his voice.

"For the love of god, doe anybody know what time it is!?" Yugi asked, really wanting to know the time. Music started to play in the background as Paradox said,

"I know what time it is! It's time to do-do-do do-do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do-do-do-duel!" He got on his duel rider as it started to transform and went up in the air.

"Let's do this guys!" Avion shouted, getting her duel disk ready. She tossed one to Arelia, who caught it and tried to put it on. Avion sweatdropped and walked over to help her mother with it. It didn't take long to put it on.

"Uh...thanks." Arelia thanked sweatdropping. Her face was red from embarrassment. "Okay! Don't know about you but I think it's time for a magic show!"

"Alright!" Reyna shouted, duel disk already ready.

"Let's do this! For our friends!" Yusei said.

"And Venice!" Jaden started.

"Yes, and for Venice." Yusei continued.

"And my Grandpa!" Yugi told him.

"Yes, and for your dead Grandpa! But mainly for our friends!'

Jaden's eyes glowed red and green ans Yubel appeared behind him. "Paradox! Get ready to get your game on!" Avion's brown eye turned Crimson to match her other eye and a girl who looked exactly like her only with red eyes and wearing a black and gold dress appeared behind her.

"I think it's time for a little magic show! Wouldn't you agree!?" Yusei signers mark on his arm and Reyna's eye glowed red.

"You twisted time crusade ends here! Let's Rev it up!"

"I'm in a mood for a magic trick! How about you?"

Arelia frowned, not having anything cool to say. Until she remembered the catchphrase she always used when she dueled. She crossed her arms and said, "Time for a magic show Paradox!"

Yami appeared in hsi spirit form next to Yugi and whispered something to him. Yugi gasped. "Pharaoh! That's dirty! ...Super special awesome ultra special super sexy transformation sequence!" They shouted. Arelia turned pink when she saw Yami take control. Jaden then tossed Yami a duel disk that was in his bag. Jaden then tossed the bag to where Pharaoh (The cat) and Professor Banner where at.

"I have just one thing to say to Paradox." Yami said, opening his Crimson eyes, which was the exact same color as Avion's right eye. He go the Duel DIsk ready. "It's Game Time!" Arelia smiled and turned red at the memories thinking,

'Still so cool...' Avion noticed and poked her head, snapping her out of it. Arelia blinked.

"Huh? Oh, right! Thanks."

**"Let's go!"** They all shouted throwing their dueling arm in the air. Which all happened to be on the right... (Sweatdropps confused, only now realizing this.) It was then Arelia noticed...Paradox's hair was blue and purple...not yellow and purple...what? It's like the same thing with Mokuba's eyes! They were blue like Seto's instead of grey and Ishizu's eyes were green instead of blue! Why is this world so confusing?

"Very Well Yugioh Pwotagonists! Let's see how you like it in the Mawific World!"

"Actually this isn't so bad." Jaden commented as the city was turned into a purple version of outer-space. It had stars and everything! Avion could even see Neptune!

"Yeah, it's actually kinda pretty here." Avion agreed nodding.

"I like it." Yusei said.

"Space rip off." Was all Reyna could say. Yusei shook his head, smiling lightly.

"Makes a nice change from the Shadow Realm." Yugi told him, looking around.

"It's pretty cool if you ask me." Arelia said.

"Stop that! It's supposed to be thweatening!"

"Look at all the lights!" Avion exclaimed, looking at the stars. Jaden chuckled.

"Stop being impwessed by the Mawific World!"

"ParaDox! You got some explaining to do!" Yusei told him.

"Yeah! Like why the hell where you in Venice!?" Jaden added.

"Look, Venice isn't important."

"We disagree." Avion told him.

"Shut up." Jaden and Avion stopped talking, Avion's bangs covered her eyes. "Paradox! Why were you trying to destroy the world?"

"You stupid Pwotagonist! I'm not trying to destroy the world...I'm trying to save it!"

"Well we're going to stop you-Wait what?" Arelia asked, sweatdropping.

"In the future, the world as we know it has been destroyed. Humanity's ignorance has caused it to become wavaged and Wifeless!"

"Wavaged and Wifeless?" Yami asked, horrified. He looked at Arelia, remembering what he had learned just yesterday. Jaden quickly looked at Avion, remembering that she was technically his fiance, since he won the duel with Harrington and that Avion beat Chance, to where she still remained his fiance. He was planning on asking her to marry him when the time was right. They're both 19 and both live in Japan so it's legal. He shook his head. Paradox is just trying to get into his head.

"But how?" Jaden asked, removing the thoughts. "Was it global warming?"

"Nuclear War?" Yusei wondered.

"No!" Paradox yelled. "None of those things happened! What destroyed the world was...card games!"

"What?" Avion was confused.

"You lie! Our future is a bright one!" Yusei told him angrily.

"It's not." Paradox told him sadly.

"How?" Reyna asked.

"What?" He looked up surprised.

"How did card games destroy the world?" She asked.

"I wasn't actually there," He admitted, ",but I heard that somebody played a card game and then-BOOM! End of the world." He noticed our disbelief and said, "It totally happened! just card game-boom! Everyone dead." He then pointed at Reyna. "Even your daughter's daughter is dead!" Reyna blinked and pointed at herself. She looked at Yusei confused who shrugged.

"He's from a farther timeline." SHe mouthed 'oh' and nodded.

"Okay, but how does stealing cards and killing people better?" JAden asked.

"Look! I planned this!"

"THen explain it!" Avion demanded.

"Explain you oh-so-great plan!" Arelia told him.

"All I had to do was invent time travel, go back in time and kill Pegasus." He answered. "Then the future would be better."

"You also killed Yugi's grandpa." Yami deadpanned.

"Yeah, and Yugi's grandpa. I meant to do that too. My plan in flawless."

_"Absalutely flawless!"_

"Did anyone else hear that?" Yami asked. Arelia chuckled.

"Also a lot of innocent people died."

"Why yes, you see, that's the part I was looking forward to the most." Everyone glared at him disgusted.

"You sick bastard." Arelia growled.

"You remind me-" Reyna began.

"-Of Uncle Viros." Avion finished, her brown eye turning red as Ikari started to take control. He voice turned colder and had an evil tone to it. "I hope you rot and burn in hell. And as you do, I will watch and laugh, listening to your agonizing screams of pa-" She was cut off when Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder. Everyone was staring at Avion surprised. They never expected that to come out of her mouth. Well, except Jaden. He kinda said the same things when he was the Supreme King. Avion's red eye went back to it's dark brown. She felt light headed and stumbled, falling back into Jaden who caught her with ease.

"You really need to control Ikari, Via." Jaden whispered. Avion nodded and placed a hand on her head. She groaned.

"I know..." He lokoed up at Paradox.

"The why the hell are you riding a motorcycle, wearing an evil mask, stealing people's cards and laughing like a maniac!?" He demanded, helping Avion stand up. "Does that sound like a hero to you!?" Avion had to agree with Jaden. After all, he used Hero cards and could talk to them, so he should know all about heroes. Plus, they did save the world a bunch of times.

"Well, when you put it like that not really, but-" Jaden cut him off.

"Then what the hell man!? What the actual hell!?"

"Language!" Avion yelled, hitting him lightly on the head. Jaden always yelled language when she cursed, but he must be in a bad mood or something, cause he rarely curses.

"LIsten here you ingrate! Either I destroy Duel Monsters or the World itself is destroyed! It's simple as that! Card games... or the world!"

"Hmm...the entire world or card games..." Yami muttered looking up in thought. "Tough choice."

"I don't really think there is a choice!" Arelia said. Knowing that without Duel Monsters the entire series of Yugioh would be deleted. "Besides," She grinned. "What use would there be to live in a world without card games?"

"That's right love slave!" Yami agreed. Arelia blinked and sweatdropped, but was red in the face.

"W-What?"

"Pwotagonists! I challenge you to a card game!" Paradox challenged.

"You mean the thing that's going to destroy the world?" Yusei asked.

"Yes! That!"

"Seems kinda hypocritical,"

"Yes and hows this going to even work?" Yami wondered.

"Yeah, there's 6 of us and one of you." Reyna continued the thought.

"It's simple!"

"First Yusei goes, and then I go, and then Reyna goes, and I go, then Jaden goes, then I go, then Avion goes, then I go,-"

"Wait-" Yami began but Paradox continued.

"-then Yugi goes, then Arelia goes, and then I go. Sounds fair, don't you think?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Yami exclaimed. "We each get like one turn while you get like a uh-gazillion!"

"I'm glad you understand."

"Oh but you've got be kidding me. Like anybody in their right mind would agree to that-"

"You're on ParaDox! We're gonna take you down!"

"Oh god no." Yami muttered.

"Jaden." Yusei said. He looked at him.

"What's sup?"

"If we survive this, I'm going to go back in time and smack myself on the face for bringing you on this adventure."

"Can I come?" Yami asked.

"You can ride with me anytime Yugi." Yusei replied and Arelia didn't know why, but she felt a pang in her chest when saw Yami and Yusei gaze in eachothers eyes. SHe couldn't bear to watch so she looked away.

"No homo."

"Yes, no homo."

"Now I summon the Mawific Cyberend Dragon!"

"Now Yusei, Reyna, I'm going to point out that this duel, is not going to take place on a motorcycle." The duo stared at him. "I hope you understand that. I-I don't want you trying to like-ride your duel disk or something. We-we're just going to stand with our feet planted firmly on the ground-"

**"We know how to** **duel!"**

"Well okay then."

"I synchro summon JunkGardna!" Yusei shouted. Junk Gardna appeared on teh field. (I'm not in the mode to describe) "In defense mode!"

"Synchro what?" Yugi asked.

"Synchro summon." Yusei told him.

"What summon?"

"Synchro summon." Yusei was beginning ot get annoyed now.

"What what?"

"Synchro...summon."

"Oh...what's that?"

"It's where you take a monster-"

"Wait! I seemed to have stopped caring." Arelia laughed.

"That was a nice Synchro summon Yusei!"

"Synchro what?"

"But I'm afraid not nice enough! Now I summon my Mawific Rainbow Dragon!" Avion and Jaden gasped.

"You leave Jesse's monster out of this!" Avion shouted.

"NO fair Paradox! That's my best friends card!" Ironic how Jesse immediately went to best friend after he and Avion started dating.

"Seriously? You have friends?" Yusei asked.

"Yes!" Jaden replied.

"You mean ones that aren't invisible?"

"Ah, right. Look who's talking." He fired back. Avion let out an 'oh...burned.'

"You tell him Jaden! I'm still very Asian by the way." Professor Banner said.

"Right! My turn!" Reyna shouted and said, "I synchro summon Sorceress of Black!" A woman wearing a black robe with purple hair appeared.

"Freestyle time!" Jaden shouted. Yusei paled.

"Please tell me he isn't going to rap."

"Paradox man I just want to let you know, you ain't gonna take away our card game Yugioh!

Gonna use a spell card bring out my man Neos, looks like in a few seconds your Cyberend Dragon is about to be toast!

What's that come again? I got second move? Look like's Jaden f'n Yuki's got a lot to prove!

Take down his Rainbow Dragon and before he starts to mourn 'im, gonna lay these cards down right in a trap zone!"

"Nice dueling Jaden. You must tell me, where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion?" Yami asked curiously. JAden smiled and looked up at him.

"A little place called Duel Academy. And believe or not, Via and I usually skip class!" She laughed.

"More like sleep through it!" She replied.

"Well, if I were your teacher I'd definitely give you an A on that last move." His voice was full off amusement and a tone that showed he was impressed.

'I sure hope the people of New Domino City give me passing marks after this.' Yusei thought.

"Mawific ParaDox Dragon! Come forth!"

"Not good." Jaden said as we stared up at the Dragon.

"My turn..." Avion muttered as she stared up at the Dragon. Dark Magician appeared beside her. She looked up at him.

_"Hurry up and draw. Cause if you don't I'll whack you on the head with my staff again."_ She flinched and drew.

"Right! Sorry." She looked at her hand and smirked. "That's why Dark Magician?" The man on the card glared at her. "I summon my Dark Magician! And place down a facedown. I end my turn."

After a very confusing Paradox turn.

"Stand back everyone! It's time for a real main character to take the lead." Yami said. Arelia frowned.

"Hey! What does that make me then?"

"Didn't you read the summary? You're obviously my love interest! Now stand back!"

"Please! You may be the King of Games in your time but where I come from, Duel Monsters has evolved way above your understanding!" Paradox laughed. "Compared to me you're just a learner!"

"That may be the case in your time line...but then again we're not in you time line...are we?" Paradox face held panic. "And from where Arelia and I come from Duel Monsters is just an exploitable mess of a game! And I'm going to exploit the hell out of it! I summon the Dark Magician and Dark MAgician Girl!" The purple version of the Dark Magician and Arelia's version of the Dark Magician Girl appeared.

"Hey, how come we can talk in this movie?" DMG asked DM.

"A wizard did it." Dark Magician replied.

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Use Dark Twin Burst and destroy Paradox Dragon!"

"Aw Yeah! Pimp slap like a mofo!" Jaden cheered. Avion shook her head, laughing at her boyfriends antics.

"I believe the appropriate phrase is, a 'booyah'."

"Booyah!" Arelia cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Let's see you recover from that Paradox!" Yusei shouted.

"I will do more than that, Yusei! Watch as I summon my Mawific Twuth Dwagon!" They all watched in horror as a humongous yellow dragon appeared.

"I've seen some big monsters in my time, but that behemoth definitely takes the cake!" Jaden yelled.

"And it probably ate it too." Yusei agreed. If it wasn't for the situation. They would've laughed.

"Oh, I wish my gweat, gweat, gweat, gweat Grandfather Dartz was here to see me now." Paradox said from his spot on teh dragon. "He would be so pwoud of me!"

"Gentlemen, ladies, if we don't make it through this I want you all to know it's been an honor playing card games with you." Yami began. "Even you Jaden."

"Ballin'!"

"You can be my wingman anytime Yugi." Yusei told him.

"No Yusei...you can be mine." Yami said. They stared into each others eyes again and Arelia felt another pang in her chest.

"No homo right?"

"All of the homo!"

"Stop being gay and duel!" Reyna ordered.

"MAwific Twuth Dwagon! Destroy their monsters and change the future!" THe dragon le tout a blast that sent them all flying back, but not before Rena screamed,

"I didn't mean you!"

As they fell Jaden quickly pulled Avion to him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her safe. Yami did the same for Arelia, as did Yusei for Reyna.

**Y,A, Y,R ,J & A: 500**

"I am wictorious!" Paradox said.

"There's just no way that we can win-" Yusei began to sing but stopped flinching from pain. Reyna lifted her head and continued.

"His cards are epic beasts... he duels to well because he's from another time."

"Listen all of you!" Yami yelled and helped Arelia sit up. "He's gonna rewrite history!"

"He's gonna wipe out our card games." Arelia continued and placed a hand on her aching head.

"Never." Jaden said.

"Unless we break his massive monster into pieces!" Yami sang.

"Homies." Jaden began. "We've been through so much stuff."

"I had to hear Jaden rapping." Yusei said and sat up.

"That was rough." Yami admitted. Everyone started to stand up.

**"Now it's time to take this sucker** **do-o-own!"**

"Come on guys now it's time to blow doors down!" Jaden sang.

"I hear ya Jaden now it's time to blow doors down!" Yusei sang.

"SO make your move cause I'm throwin' a facedown!" Avion finally sang.

"OKay, just make sure you don't summon a gay clown!" Yami sang, joining in.

**"Now it's time to take this sucker down!"**

"My Hairy balls will make sure he won't take us down!" Yami sang and summoned Kuriboh.

"Do do lala lala la la la~!"

"No this cannot be happening how do I take them down!?" Paradox sang panicking.

"We're gonna beat 'cha! Oh ParaDox!"

"No doubt about it! Our card game Ro-o-ocks!"

"As far as villains go, in anime!"

"I hat to tell you this-you're just cliche!"

"That's right you messed with! The wrong show!"

"We're not just anyone! We're Yugioh!" Arelia finished.

**"We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! WE're Yugioh! WE're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! WE're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh!" **They all sang as tehy used a spell card to resummon all their monsters and destroyed Paradox's monsters.

"no no no! NO no no no no! No no no no noooooooooooooo!"

PAraDox: 0

ParaDox disappeared into ashes...strangely, and the city returned to normal.

"Huh, I think we just killed a man." Yami realized.

"If anyone asks, Jaden did it." Yusei told him, pointing a thumb at the brunette Slifer."

"Yeah-Wait What?"

Later on the roof that they are usually on. Epic music playing in the background.

We watched as Pegasus handed cards to children.

"So...it looks like our work is done here." Avion said smiling, hands clasped behind her back.

Jade turned red and stuttered, "Ah-I-Uh...not-not quite-ah-Via," She turned and looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong Jay?" She asked worried. He turned red.

"N-Nothings wrong just-ah-" He stuttered a few more times before standing on one knee and taking Avion's hand in his. She was still confused but Arelia squealed (Very unlike her.) and grabbed Yami's arm in excitement. Reyna blinked in surprise and looked at Yusei who shrugged in response. He didn't think it would happen either. "But...uh...Via..." He paused for a moment and Avion's eyes started to widen in realization.

"J-Jay..." Her face turned red.

"Will...will you-ah...m-marry me." He asked red. 'This is harder than I thought.' He thought. 'What if she says no!? I don't think I'll be able to live if-"

"Yes!" Tears pricked at her eyes and she tackled Jaden in a hug "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" Jaden smiled widely and wrapped his arms around.

"Really! You-you mean it!?" She kissed him, giving him his answer.

She pulled away and said, 'Yes! Do you mean it?"

"Y-Yes!" He exclaimed, happier than ever. "Of course I mean it! But do you really mean it?"

Reyna rolled her eyes and said, "Just kiss again already!" They did so as Yusei laughed at Reyna's annoyed and semi-disgusted face. Besides, wouldn't you be disgusted at seeing your parents (Past versions) kiss?

After a few mushy moments later and an Engagement ring later.

"I guess this is goodbye then." JAden said sadly as he and Avion held their fingers locked together, and his bag slung over his shoulder. "It was great meeting you all-hey! Think well meet again sometime?"

"Yeah, but when we do-" Yusei began. Reyna cut him off.

"Let's just hope the world isn't at stake again." Arelia laughed.

"The world's always at stake!"

"You guys said." Yami told them. "Maybe we could duel each other. But our bond is what will stand against the Test of Time."

"Our Unbreakable Bonds." Arelia said as they all placed their hands on one anothers. "No matter where we go, our hearts will be connected." Arelia quoted Aerith

"Bonds Beyond Time." Jaden said.

"Unbreakable Bonds." Avion continued.

"Absolutely." Yusei agreed.

**19years in the future: Duel Academy. AVion's eyes**

"You know, you really do look like your mother Via." JAden commented. Avion laughed.

"You think?"

"JAden! Avion! Where have you guys been!?" Syrus shouted running towards us. He tacked us in a hug.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Jaden exclaimed as we stumbled.

"Glad to see you too Sy!" I told him, laughing.

"Guys!" Isabella, Jaden's twin sister, shouted running up. "Did you find the thief!?"

Syrus finally released us.

"Yup! And he's not the only thing we've found!" Jaden told them. I smiled widely. "We found Reyna and Yusei too!"

Their eyes went wide. "Yusei and Reyna!?"

"You saw them?" Syrus asked. Yusei and Reyna appeared here at the abandoned dorm when Jaden was dueling Susan, the duelist who pretended to have teh Millennium Puzzle but called it 'pendent' instead and faked teh Shadow Realm. I however, found Yusei and Reyna, along with Judai and Yuuki, in the actual Shadow Realm after having the symbol of Horus appear on my forehead and passing out. At least that's what Chumley and Syrus told me. "But tey disappeared years ago!"

"And we met them years ago." I told him, confusing him. Jaden smiled and realized something.

"Hey, Via." He started. I looked up at him.

"What's up Jay?"

"What should we name her?" I blinked surprised but smiled anyway. "I-I mean if it is a her."

"What do you think of the name Reyna?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I love it."

Isabella then noticed the ring on my finger. "Since when were you two engaged?"

Syrus's eyes popped out of his skull. "WHAT!?" Jaden and I laughed.

x.x **19 years later. Eyes of Reyna and thoughts of Yusei.**

We rode our duel Runners out of the portal and took off our helmets. I blinked and looked at Yusei, who was staring out at the city. He seemed to be deep in thought.

'At long last, I finally feel like I can let go of the past and focus on the future.' Yusei thought, not noticing Reyna staring at him. 'Paradox may a painted a bleak picture for the world but I know the future isn't set in stone, it's what we make it. And together-' He looked over at me. I nodded and he looked over to our other friends who running over us. '-we can make it bright.' Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Judai and Yuuki. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"What's up guys!?" I called only to be knocked off by D-Wheel by Judai and Yuuki, who tackled me in a hug. "Whoa!"

"Onee-Chan!"

**19 years before Jaden and Avion's time. Arelia's eyes.**

"Well okay then." I muttered, ignoring the pang in my chest that made itself known when Yusei and Yami stared each other in the eyes. Was I...jealous? No...I felt hurt. Why does the world hate me?

"Arelia?" Yugi asked, taking over Yami. "What's wrong?"

I blinked and looked at him surprised. "N-nothing! I'm fine, Yugi. Really."

He didn't look as though he believed but nodded anyway. "Right, of course you are. We might want to get our Duel Disks later, otherwise we won't be able to participate!"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
